Wulfgnar
: '''Rae Wulfgnar '''brought shame upon his small travelling community from westfall when he spent years of his life raising a young orc as his own. He was banished and his family shunned him and now seeks to redeem himself. He fears the light will leave him and desperately clings onto the hope that he did the right thing by saving the innocent life from death just as Tirion Fordring did the same. __TOC__ Appearance Personality Biography Wulf was three years old when his brother Tirius was born, a joy to have a sibling in the already tight and loving family. But not long after his birth did Ameliah grow terminally ill and soon died. Their father was thrown in turmoil with the death of his beloved wife and became less interested in looking after his children. During the three years of growing up, Wulf and Tirius spent most of their lives looking after each other in their fathers home and fearing his wrath from his regular beatings when he returned home from work. He would sit and mourne the death of his wife, drinking auntil he fell asleep. Wulf regularly spent his young days cooking and feeding his younger brother with whatever he could find or buy with the small amount of gold his father brought home. At eight years old, their father was sent off to war and the boys were placed in the orphanage never to see him again. As usual he would be looking after his younger brother, keeping him out of trouble even though after while Tirius began stealing and fighting. http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Wulf-tirius1.jpgPriests from the cathedral regularly visited the children, reading them stories and teaching them of the light. Wulf became interested and enjoyed their visits, even showing potential to become a priest himself. At 10 years old, he loses his brother Tirius to the streets of stormwind as he vanishes from the orphanage. Soon after, Wulf is adopted by a priestess by the name of Laurel Wolfbane, a cruel and strict woman who lived back in redridge. Education http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Part1.jpg Laurel gave Wulf a strict warriors regime, training him until he was exhausted day and night. She drilled into his head that he would become a warrior of the light that now he would no longer need his human ambitions, emotions, urges. There were four other boys there, similar looks with blonde hair and blue eyes. The perfect image for a perfect paladin is what she wanted and strived for. He was forbidden to speak to the others and remained in his studies and training. Wulf was locked away in his room when he wasnt training or studying, with only a bed and a candle to keep him company, the silence drove him mad and lost all social skills or even the will to speak. http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Thefightpart12.jpgHe was a very talented warrior and at the age of fifteen, him and the other four boys are sent to war. To fight the invading Orcs of Alterac Valley. To war War would bring glory and a name to any warrior, so when Wulf got the chance to fight he took it. The rewards and pay would be good enough for him to get his own hut to live in back in Redridge. At fifteen years old, Wulf travelled to go to war. He saw many of his comrades fall but his priestess made sure he was kept alive during those battles and Wulf enjoyed every moment of the battle, especially the cheers and celebrations afterwards. During the last battle of the march, they stumbled upon a small orcish village and swiftly attacked. An avalanche seperated the group and Wulf was left on his own to fight a large Orc. It was a long and exhausting fight, earning him a large gaping scar on his cheek and neck, but he won. It felt good to win, hoping to of made his father proud. The priestess was particulaly proud, seeing one of her students become a mighty warrior. The other boys had been slaughtered, far too young to be able to handle themselves in a battle against orcs. She rewarded Wulf with strong armour and a sword aswell as gold for him to buy his own home so that she could continue his training. Becoming a father Upon looting the orcs hut for valuables to sell, he stumbled upon a baby orcling laying amongst a pile of wolf pelts in a basket. Frightened and lost, it held its arms to Wulf expectantly. It was then the paladin realised that the orc was merely defending his family and now the baby was an orphan. Wulf piled many of the orcs things into a bag, something to help him find his home again when he would leave and then took the orcling. He quickly left, returning to the small camp and his tent near southshore. Over the week he had to spend at the camp, tending to the wounded and making preparations to return to Westfall. He managed to organise his time to looking after the Orcling, learning what foods he would eat, changing his clothes and taking him out in the early mornings to wash. Keeping a secret http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Wulfandbaby2.jpgUpon the return to Westfall he had saved enough to buy a very small hut, more like a one roomed shed. This would be enough for him and his new son to live in secret, away from prying eyes. He decided to name him Varekk, an Orcish name he thought. Varekk was two years old when he was found and by the time he was five years old Wulf could leave him on his own while he went to train with the other paladins. He trusted his son to keep hidden and away from other humans. During the day he would be off to train and study then during the night he would train his son to fight, read and write. He enjoyed every moment of looking after Varekk, they were very close and he couldnt imagine being without him. During the ten years when Wulf had to travel to fight, he would wrap Varekk head to toe in cloth and rubbing an odd mixture on his face to try and hide the green skin. He explained to his son that he had a disease which was why his skin was green and why he looked so different to every-one else, it broke his heart to have to lie to him but it kept him from talking to the other boys or people while they were out. Lost and alone They were returning to hillsbrad to fight against the forsaken and Wulf had no choice but to take Varekk with him. It would be incredibly risky, especially with many other humans around watching them. Wulf had to keep the camp close to the others incase of danger and he had a sick feeling in his stomach that they would be discovered. A few days into the campaign and Wulf's fears came true, Varekk had been discovered. A fight broke out between the human and Wulf, leaving the attacker badly wounded as he fled with his son towards the snowy mountains. They managed to stay hidden from the alliance guards and he had only a few seconds to speak to his son one last time. He gave Varekk a few of his orcish trinkets from his past and ordered him to look for them. He also told him that his people and theirs were meant to be enemies and should stay apart. With one last embrace he turned and left his son without looking back and was captured by the guards. Punishment Wulf was kept in confinement during his journey back to stormwind, the other soldiers spat at him and were disgusted with the betrayal and what he had done. During the trial many wanted him executed and suprisingly, his priestess managed to stop that from happening. Claiming that it was a one off and the young paladin could be redeemed as he always showed signs of loyalty and discipline. Wulf's trial ended with fifty lashings, public humiliation and jail for a year. The priestess soon abandoned him but made sure that he would still have his home and armour for when he would come out but he would never see her again. http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Wulf-tatts2.jpg Storylines ingame Redemption On his return to stormwind he would visit the church to pray, ashamed of what he had done he hated himself. He longed to be amongst the light believers again in hope to lift the sin he had caused but lacked the social skills to talk. He had heard Vatheras calling for recruits for the Disciples of light, after a very short talk he sooned join amongst them and briefly met Sir Aarian Northlight and Lady Shariah Longhill. While still grieving in the shame he brought to his name he remained quiet and in the background, unable to talk or communicate with others at all. The Argent Guard Wulf headed off to war with the Disciples and the rest of the alliance to fight against the horde that were approaching Westfall. He had made close friends with Graylen but especially Vatheras and remained at his side during the harsh battle against the forsaken. After the battle Wulf would follow him, seeing the torment and whatever was plagueing Vatheras's mind. He knew there was nothing he could do and remained at a distance, afraid to communicate. Upon his return to stormwind he heard of a new order rising quickly in the city streets, the Argent Crusade. Rumours that they were neutral to both horde and alliance, this brought hope to Wulf that he would some-day find his son again and be reunited with him. He spent most of his time meeting the commander Eloresh Silversmith and eventually left the Disciples to fight at his side. Tirius Farwin http://www.disciplesoflight.eu/File:Wulfbrother1.jpgCrime rose in the city of stormwind and a new reigment of guards appeared by the name of the Blazing Shields. Now that the Argents had guard rights within the city, Wulf spent most of his time healing the wounded and chasing petty thieves across the streets. He soon learned of the cruel treatment these new guards made to the people of stormwind, torturing, humiliating and beating. It was then he saw a man trapped by Eloresh and he ordered Wulf to guard him while he fetched the shields. Wulf took pity on the poor man and let him free, he couldnt stand to see the guards beat another innocent. Eloresh was furious and explained to him the man was a murderer, a leader of a vicious criminal gang of rogues known as the Ravenholdt Sanctuary. Not long after the man was captured by the shields and Wulf, he was escorted to the punishment of fifty lashings. A punishment that would always be fresh on Wulf's mind. While he couldnt stop the punishment from happening, he was allowed to wait to tend to the fresh wounds on the mans back, at least. Upon healing his wounds, the man seemed all to familiar. The man began to question Wulf of his past and revealed a bracelet that was given to him as a child, one that would be indentical to each others. The man revealed his true name to be Tirius Farwin, his long lost brother. Now that he had found his family again, he vowed to protect Tirius with his life. Tirius was again, captured and thrown into jail while Wulf was on duty guarding it. He couldnt face watching his brother go through punishment again and in that moment, he opened the door to the prison and set him free. Betrayal The guilt and lies that Wulf had done to set his brother free began to plague his mind and he confessed everything to his commander Eloresh, explaining that the man is his brother and that he set him free on both occaisons. Eloresh was dissapointed but proud that he confessed and he turned himself in to the shields. Wulf demanded that he would be treated no different to the other prisoners and he got the same beatings as the others, no matter how many times Eloresh tried to stop the guards from beating Wulf. After two weeks Wulf was set free. He realised he was still going against his faith in the light and after a while he left to Exodar to try and bring back his belief in the light. Upon many months at the Exodar, he learned of the song and the people of the light. Return to the Disciples After seven months at the Exodar, Wulf returned to stormwind to re-join the order that first gave him the chance in past to redeem himself. Now with the new confidence he gained, he had the voice to speak and tries to remain in the front line to help the Disciples and gaining ranks in its order. Relationships Family *Ameliah Wulfgnar: (Mother) - Deceased *Blackavar Farwin: (Father) - Deceased *Tirius Farwin: (Brother) - Alive *Laurel : (Step-Mother) - Alive *Varekk Wolfheart: (Adopted son) - Alive Enemies Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Paladins